


Quit wreckin' our stuff

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, M/M, angry make outs, basically tagged everyone who actually spoke, sorta its not described in detail at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of shoot off fic from Drabble number 10 of "GalvaCyc Drabbles" so it might be best to look at that chapter first. Or not it's your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit wreckin' our stuff

Scrapper kept himself slightly hunched as the numerous lacerations in his back plates sent a plentiful array of painful signals to his processor. Ignoring them all he slunk away to rejoin the rest of the Constructions  
"Hook, you'd better help fix this nuisance and without giving it lip!" He groaned gesturing at his back. Scavenger was first over, he had collected and moved as many of the potentially re-usable portions of their most recent build to their main area. With a hopeful look on his faceplates he put a hand out to try and be helpful  
"W-was it bad? At least you havn't been deactivated!" His eager tone and shy posture betrayed his good attitude as nothing more than trying to earn some praise for his damaged self-esteem. Scrapper waved his hand off, thoroughly not in the mood. The rest of the Constructicons had gathered near him and Hook proudly waved a welder  
"Of course *I* can fix you up Scrapper, there's nothing a artist like myself cannot do given enough time to perform my delicate-" He began  
"Oh, quit preening yourself and fix these damages" Scrapper snapped, that ego maniac can wait until Scrapper was in a mildly tolerable mood to start his bragging.  
Hook huffed and mumbled under his breath about how uncouth and rude it was to interrupt a 'master craftsman' as he spoke.   
Dear Primus they were intolerable sometimes.  
Bonecrusher looked at the wrecked parts of their build with a happy look on his faceplates.  
"It was some lovely destruction though" He mused.  
"Absolutely not!" Hook snapped the welder's heat prickling at undamaged plates on Scrappers back  
"Watch it!" He hissed.  
"Those delinquents deserved what they got!" Hook finished griping before beginning to weld a particularly deep gash "Hmph! This awfully executed lashing will take extra care and precision to fix, good thing I'm doing this" Hook looked back at his work. Long Haul and Mixmaster seemed to have the sense to ignore or not partake in any griping.  
"Yeah that one was Galvatron's doing" Scrapper winced as Hook inserted another tool besides the welder in his back to fix that particular gash "He got the whip and gave a particularly hard swing before leaving. At least it ended there"  
The other Constructions having dealt with beatings from Galvatron before, seemed to turn a little more sympathetic. Not much. Just a little.  
"Why would he even bother with a whip? Why was he even there anyway? Wasn't this all his lap dogs duty?" Mixmaster chirped in that irritating manner he had.  
"Cyclonus bottled it" Scrapper sneered "Just dropped the whip and went!" Mixmaster laughed  
"I can't believe that! He panders to that lunatic way too much to just leave!"  
"He did I tell you! Almost wish he didn't then Galvatron wouldn't have got the whip. At least he left after one lashing and it was one of the more pathetic Sweeps who came past next, let us both down off the wall"  
The Constructicons started engaging in a light chatter, or at least as light as they could make it given certain individuals rather egotistical, pitiful or berserk natures. They decided to let Mixmaster melt down as much of their ruined project as possible for the chemicals before joining Hook and Scavenger in making something of use out of the remains Scavenger had brought back.  
They decided not to question their superior officers behavior as raucous laughter and gasping from the Cassette twins caught their attention as Soundwave pressed past them, returning to his post.  
They had decided on using the materials again for a new building project. Some plans to make a few thermal energy plants from the lava pools along Chaar's surface had been made but were yet to be acted on. Something constructive and collectively beneficial.   
Stretching his limbs and bending to touch the ground Scrapper found his would patched up to smooth working order. Naturally he wasn't going to tell Hook that.  
"It's passable" he muttered after stretching, enjoying the flash of anger off Hook and the huffs of 'passable!? How dare my work be referred to as passable!' He was easy to provoke. It was fun.  
Scrapper looked out beyond their little area.  
"C'mooooon" Mixmaster jumped excitedly, his mixing drum was already filled with materials churning around, being broken down into a more liquid form.  
"I think I should go make our next endeavour idiot-proof" Scrapper squinted through his visor.  
"That could apply to any number of Decepticon hooligans" Hook sniffed indignantly.  
"Yes, but right now any other incursions with a certain band of morons will land us more than just a brutal whipping" Scrapper started onwards "You all keep your comm links open, I wouldn't trust that rusty Motorbreath not to try and jump me with his whole team" The group nodded. As much as they liked trashing things, mainly Autobot things, the one thing they could all agree on was building something quickly and easily was both therapeutic and a better use of their time than squabbling.

 

The Stunitcons patch of Chaar was just as you expect it.  
Mashed up roads twisted and tossed about for their poor excuse of driving.  
Just looking at the jumbled mess of stripped tarmac made Scrapper groan and fists clench.  
This could be designed *so much* better.  
Even if he couldn't both convince Motorbreath to keep his rabble away from the next building project or at least make some form of stability between their two groups, he hoped he could at least be permitted to design something better... Than this...  
Just looking at it just made all of his artistic programming churn in agony.  
Scrapper wasn't quite aware he had made an audible noise until he heard light mocking laughter and someone utter 'coward'. Not entirely sure if it was aimed at him, Scrapper stormed off in the direction it came from, finding the unruly group listening to Motormaster as he recounted earlier events.  
None of them particularly turned to look at him, apart from Breakdown who was not subtle with his glances, as Motormaster kept his still un-repaired back facing him  
"Got some ball bearings to come here by yourself" He changed from his prior conversation topic  
"You knew I was here?" Scrapper walked more into the open but kept his escape route open if anything got out of hand.  
"You are bright neon green, how could we not know you're there?" Motormaster scoffed finally turning to look at him.  
"You're hardly one to be commenting on aesthetic choices" Scrapper grunted back without taking a milisecond to think about it. Seemingly not taking any offence at the remark Motormaster laughed  
"Well you do seem to think of the least important things first rather than getting to point of Autobot smashing!"  
If it weren't for his mask Scrappers sneer would have been visible from Cybertron.  
"And who said you lot can't grasp humour?" he returned in his flattest tone.  
"Get out" Motormaster added in his own bluntest tone. The Stunticons jeered in agreement behind him.  
"I would rather try and discuss alternative options with you" Scrapper sighed, wondering why he had ever thought this could have been somewhat quick and simple.  
"Oh this ought to be hilarious" Motormaster laughed again  
"Probably a trap" Breakdown muttered  
"Shut it" Wildrider snapped giving him a clip round the audials  
"I knew it!" Breakdown yelped hopping to his feet   
"How about BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT BEFORE I CRAM COAL SO FAR UP YOUR EXHAUSTS YOU'LL SPEW DIAMONDS!" Motormaster bellowed silencing the two of them. All of the Stunticons backed up at his shouting, all having a look similar to how a Earth teenager appeared after one of it's parental units reprimanded it but it still felt as if it was right. With a huff-y tone all of them began leaving the area  
"Yeah that's it crawl off to your pits!" Motormaster snarled after them "I can deal with this eyesore by myself" He crossed his arms and vented out a loud huff of air as he looked back at Scrapper.  
Scrapper was again thankful for his mask, he was sure if Motormaster saw the smug look on his face plates there'd be a fight.  
"What are you really here for?" He stomped over, drawing to his full height and looming over the Constructicon. Petty intimidation tactics wouldn't work.  
"I mean what I say, I want to discuss some viable options to avoid further incursions. Honestly If any more break outs of in-fighting happen I think Galvatron may just smelt us all and be done with it!" Scrapper tried to appeal to his better judgement, if he had any.  
"He'd probably do it anyway!" Motormaster barked "May as well go out doing what you enjoy right?"  
"I think we can both agree destroying Autobots is more enjoyable than destroying each other? I'd rather go out doing that" Scrapper tried appealing to 'better judgement' again. It seemed to work  
"Heh, nothing better than squishin' their little skulls"  
Truly a being of simple pleasures.  
"Indeed. Look I'll put it simply for you. We both want to be doing something useful with our time, or whatever it is you do, and not getting strapped to the wall for a beating" Scrapper tried his best to sound appealing but finding his patience waning "So it would just be easier if we can come to terms about interactions between our teams!"  
"Teach your team to lighten up!" He scoffed  
"LIGHTEN UP!" Scrapper snapped "WE WORKED HARD ON THAT! IT WAS NO TOY FOR YOUR CRANIO-RECTALLY INVERTED TEAM!"  
"MY WHAT!?" Motormaster bellowed despite the flicker of confusion that ran across his face plates, giving away he had no clue what Scrapper had meant by that.  
"At LEAST were trying to help the Decepticon cause and not just mindlessly WRECK EVERYTHING" Scrapper continued huffing, this mech just infuriated him to no end.  
"Ugh! Who cares? You can go stuff your creations up your tail pipe for all I care" Motormaster just snorted.  
"You ingrate!" Scrapper continued to fume "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO THANK FOR ALL THE BUILDING AROUND HERE!? THE BASE!? THE SECRET RECREATIONAL ROOMS!? YOU BETTER NOT INTERRUPT THE ENERGY PLANT WERE BUILDING OR SO HELP ME!"  
"So help you what!?" Motormaster cut through his screeching with s quick bellow.  
"I'll crush you with Devastator!" Scrapper snapped instantly  
"As if he'd match with Menasor!" Motormaster scoffed  
"As if! That damaged brute will not stand a chance! Your lot can't even control a simple combiner! Given their leadership choices it's rather understandable" Scrapper sneered back.   
While the two had begun a slow circle around each other quickly into the conversation, each not allowing the other to move where they could not see, Motormaster quickly closed the distance his tall dark frame looming over Scrapper with a dark scowl.  
"Repeat that" he dared  
"I question your leadership abilities" Scrapper stated back unfazed by his attempt at appearing dominant.  
"You question mine yet you like the rest of these scoundrels follow a mad man?"  
"Rather that, than you" If the jeering smirk wasn't visible from behind his mask nothing would be. Wincing a little at the lacerations in his back Motormaster leaned over to level his optics with Scrappers visor.  
"You better watch your vocaliser there short stuff" He growled venomously   
"Guess were opposites then, I'm short in body not short in mind"  
"Also rather colour blind"  
"Droll"  
"Mindless buffoon"  
"Creep"  
"Useless busybody"  
"Useless scrap"  
"Formless twit"  
All shouting had been forgotten as the duo traded insults in a low hiss.  
"Brute"  
"Drone"  
"Thick-skulled Earth-pig"  
"Thoughtless worker"  
"You have the mental capacity of Hun-Grr"  
"You all have the design capacity of a Sharkticons aft"  
"Don't even go there"  
"Make me"

 

Like the magic words they were in tense situations, conversation halted and a face mask was dropped to the floor. Scrapper grabbed the first thing that came to his hand and used the moment of surprise to force the other's hips downwards, buckling his knees and forcing his now unbalanced torso to swing back and hit the floor with the rest of his body. Hands grabbed and legs wrapped around waists, some rough grunting was groaned into audials. The duo twisted and rolled around as they grasped a hold of each other, dental units came to play as something started nibbling on a wayward neck joint, spinal struts creaked as they became further entwined.   
Something went hot, vents blasted cool air something with fluid happened too.

 

Air intakes heaved as two sleeping Decepticons gradually booted up.  
A hand went to a face before realising something was missing, the hand proceeded to roam the area, finding what was needed it was promptly reapplied to the face.  
Scrapper looked down and stared dimly at the broad chest plates he lay on top of.  
Motormaster glared back at him but refused to look him in the optics.  
Their paints were scratched all over one another and a few stains decorated inner thighs.  
Neither directly spoke of what they did in the heat of the moment but neither sought to hinder the others progress as they gathered themselves up and got shakily to their feet.  
"Don't mention this to anyone" Motormaster piped up. He still didn't look Scrapper in the face but the blush was showing through his entire face.  
"Only if you let me design a new track for this place. It's dreadful! And maybe if you keep yourself away from my constructs."


End file.
